


Slash the cross

by The_depressed_tree



Category: Lucius - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I dunno how to do this, I just know how to write, be warned Christians you may not like this, satanic themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_depressed_tree/pseuds/The_depressed_tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius falls in "love" with a feeder. She helps carry out his tasks. I'm bad at summarys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I'm so sorry

Autumn is a feeder. a feeder is a specially created person made by God. A feeder is someone who can give off nutrients that profits need. Lucius normally gets the nutrients that Autumn gives off from killing people he would grow weak without it, and Autumn has an everlasting supply. This nutrients is refered to as Svet

I think that this is going to be set when Lucius is 16 and Autumn is 15

Hopefully you know what Lucius looks like, but if you don't he has her black hair, black eyes, and pale skin.

Autumn has golden blonde hair and clear white eyes. She has a button nose and roasy cheeks. Autumn also has a full figure and an Hourglass form (sorry if this maddens some of you...I'm not really tho) 

Lucius has inherited all of his families weath as well as the house. He also attends a public school now with his mom gone.


	2. 10 years after

Lucius's POV

"Lucius..."Something shook my arm in attempt to wake me up. Little did they know that I had been up all night. Well maybe not all night, but since 4:30. It's 6 now, and Mary my personal maid was right on time for waking me up for my first day of school. Ever since my parents died in the "accidents" that happened after my 6th birthday. I inherited all the wealth as well as the house. It's been 10 years since then, since I had claimed the thrown and the title of favorite son. Since I had murdured people in this house to fill my Sevt. 

"Lucius? Are you awake?" Mary now was completely leaning over me. Her eyes were light brown and not nearly as dark as mine. "Lucius I have laid out your school uniform in the bathroom, and Ed has prepared your breakfast."

"Thank you Mary. You are excused." I sat up in bed rubbing my eyes

"Thank you Young Master" Mary bowed her head and scurried out of the room. Ugh she is far too annoying. At least she's not as bad as Darlene, my last personal maid, she had died in .... An accident.... Shall we say. I finally got out of my bed and headed to the bathroom. 

My black hair was messy and and my pupils were slightly red as they normally where when my Sevt is getting low

"Ugh. I'll have to kill someone today...maybe I will find a whore on my way to or from school." Low life's on the street have been how I keep my Sevt up lately, I don't want to kill my workers because now I have to pay all the house expenses, and paying for help is quite expensive. I moved my thumb and middle finger to the bridge of my nose, taking care of this house hold is more work than it's worth. I thought that being the favorite son would mean I would be able to bring all of hell upon the human world. That's not what it's like at all, my father hasn't visited me in 5 months and last time he did he stated that I was not to move without his approval and that I should wait till he tells me what to do. So you can guess that the last few years have been VERY uneventful 

After breakfast I began my walk to school. The road was completely empty which wasn't too odd for the morning, however I did expect more students to be walking to school. 

"Hey!" 

"Huh?" I turned around to face the unknown voice. 

"I said hey! You go to the same school as me right? It's my fir-...." As the golden hair girl approached me she stopped dead in her tracks to look at me. All of the sudden I felt my self becoming strong as if my Sevt was replenishing, but it couldn't be, I couldn't have found a....a feeder....

 

 

**ahhh please give me feed back I dunno if this is good or not! I really would appreciate some constructive criticism. This is my first fanfic but not my first story. And Kyoya keeps distracting me!!!**


	3. Im bad at introductions

Autumn's POV

He couldn't be, please let him not be! I felt myself becoming weaker as I approached the dark haired boy in front of me, and I began to internally question..."Was he....a profit?" 

Judging by his looks he's most certainly not what I would imagine a profit to look like. The ones I've meet in life's past always had blonde or light brown hair with green or blue eyes...this boy was nothing like those profits. He held a more darker sense to him. He had jet black hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. 

"Wh-who are you?" He simply grunted, I think I saw him smirk at my confused demeanor. My thoughts were making me nervous, all the past profits I had met were warm and kind on the out side...but cold and are on the inside. Most of them would lock me away and treat me like a dog. Keeping me on a leash so they could feed of my Sevt. The ones who didn't just killed me as if I was nothing.

I couldn't live in a cage again! If this boy wanted me he would have to fight me!

"May I ask you the same question?"

"Huh?" The sudden voice made me jump and I looked up to meet the eyes of the boy in front of me

"May I ask you the same question? Who are you?" He was cold. Very cold, too cold.

"Yes. I'm Autumn Write. Now please, who are you?" My words sounded more like a demand instead of a question

"I'm Lucius, Lucius Wagner." He looked off to the side. I was in a state of shock. The young boy in front of me was Lucius the anti-Christ. 

"Well Lucius, it's nice to meet you." I smiled warmly at him. Something about his personality calmed me down. I don't think he is like the profits from God, no he's much....nicer.

 

*feed back??*


	4. Salt

Lucius's POV

She had a bright smile, almost as bright as the sun. Somehow it hurt my eyes to look at her with that bright smile on her face. She was odd, if she was a feeder she should have freaked out once she heard I was the anti-Christ. Contrary to what I thought, she remiand completely calm. Maybe she wasn't a feeder after all, but then what was that sensation I felt awhile ago. It's not like it matters, it's just a little too odd for my likening

"Let's head to school." 

"Hmm? Oh yes, let's"

"What grade are you in?"

"What?!?" What kind of question is that? What in hell gives her the idea that she can talk to me!

"What grade are you in? I'm a sphomore." 

"I'm a juinor." I sighed with a blank face.

"Hmm..." She hummed her response and the rest of the walk was silent.

~le time skip to a few weeks into school~

We walked to school together just about everyday, sometimes she would go in earlier than me for reasons I was unaware of. She was quite the extrovert, or so I thought. She seemed to be quieter and more intuitive when we were alone, she was a very smart girl. 

"The Suns awfully bright today don't you think?" I glanced over to her, her silvery white eyes were fixed onto the sky and a frown was placed on her lips. 

"Mmh.." I grunted in response as I often do. 

"The Halloween social is coming up... Are you taking anyone?" 

"No..." 

"I see. I'm sure your aware of all he girls you will be letting down?" 

"I am..."

"You and Amanda would make a good match. She's very quite and introverted, kind to everyone. I think she comes from a wealthy family aw well." This is generally what we talked about when we were alone. She was like a completely different person and I couldn't place why.

"I'm not looking for a relationship." 

"Obviously. Fourth block is about to start we should start to get ready." 

"Mm.." We had science together. She was quite advanced. As was I, but science was my downfall, so I had honors instead of AP.

"I need to stop by the library to return a book. I'll see you in class. I watched her walk away. She had done her long hair up in a pony tail. Her thy high black socks made her toned skin seem to glow. 

"Hey Lucius!" Kate walked up to me "Wanna walk to science together, since Autumn isn't walking with you..." 

"I guess." 

Autumn was already sitting in her seat by the time I made it to science. No matter where I went I was constantly hounded by teachers, administrators, and peers. This time Kate wanted to take the long way and walk through the garden. How tedious of her. I took my seat next to Autumn. 

"We're doing that lab today. She said to start once our partner arrived. I'll go get the materials, you read over the directions." She placed a pale green paper on top of my binder. It read "Directions & Materials" in big bolded font. 

"Alright!" There was a loud clank as Autumn laid down the materials. A beaker, graphite, bleach, fabric softener, and iodine. "Our mineral is graphite. Let's get to work." We worked with the stone for a majority of class. Around 12:45 Autumn excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Lucius?" I looked up, it was Kate. "Can you help me with my mineral?"

"Uhh sure..." Autumn had gone to the rest room, and progressing without your partner was prohibited so I had nothing better to do. I walked over to Kate's table, she took a seat next to her partner Felix. "What do you need help with?" 

"Step two, three, and four." 

"Ugh.." I sighed, they haven't even got past step two. "Well for step two you have to take your mineral a-" I began to pick up the mineral when I was meet with a burning sensation. "Agh!" 

"Lucius?! Are you ok" Kate sprung up from her chair to help my crippled form. 

"Is he ok?!?" Felix stood up as well and placed his palm on my forehead, but he had salt on him as well that instantly burned my flesh on contact.

"Argh!" I cried out in agony again. I would never imagine my science teacher would have salt in the room with my "allergy". People began to gather around me, Kate and Felix continued to touch me in an attempt to get me off the ground.

"We need to get him to the nurse!! He has a salt allergy!" I heard a familiar voice as the room started to go black. Autumn?

 

 

**feedback. Fe-fe-fe-feedback would be nice.**


End file.
